Perjodohan
by Yuki Hiruma
Summary: "Hhhh... Diantara sebegitu banyak pria di dunia ini kenapa harus kau yang jadi calon tunanganku?" "Hei, jangan salah... Kau adalah wanita paling beruntung bisa mendapatkan pria sepertiku. Begini-begini aku cukup populer tahu!" Selamat membaca dan mereview...


Apa kabar? Ada yang ingat sama saya? Nggak? Yaudah, saya gak terlalu penting untuk diingat... Selama ini saya sudah sangat gak aktif di sini, bahkan baca fanfic pun udah jarang karena suatu alasan.

Tapi sekarang, author dengan kemampuan menulis yang tidak seberapa ini dengan lancangnya mempublish fanfic kedua. Silahkan dibaca bagi yang sudah nyasar ke sini. Bahahaha...

**Disclaimer:** Bukan punya saya

**Genre: **Romance, drama

**Rated: **T

**Warning:** AU, OOC, gaje, typo, EYD hancur, dan jalan cerita yang SINETRON BANGET.

Gak tau kenapa saya belum bisa bikin cerita yang jalan ceritanya gak pasaran dan gak kayak sinetron. Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan keadaan seperti yang tercantum dalam warning, silahkan tekan tombol back. Saya belum siap dapat flame kasar.

Okeeeh… Cukup dengan ocehan super panjang di atas, kita mulai saja ceritanya.

PERJODOHAN

**Cagalli's POV**

Aaah... Cuaca yang sempurna kita dapatkan pagi ini. Matahari sudah muncul di ufuk timur sana, tidak terlalu terik, udaranya pun cenderung hangat. Yah, mungkin karena sekarang adalah musim semi.

Tapi cuaca yang sempurna sekarang tidak sesuai dengan suasana hati ini. Sejak tadi aku terus saja uring-uringan. Penyebabnya tidak lain adalah orang yang sekarang sedang berjalan bersamaku. Aku yang biasanya berangkat sekolah dengan kira kembaranku, sekarang harus berangkat dengan orang ini. Berdua saja! Sial sekali...

Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Cagalli Hibiki, siswi Orb High School, umur tujuh belas tahun, tanggal lahirku 18 Mei, golongan darah A, tinggi 164 sentimeter, berat 48 kilogram, anak dari pasangan Ulen Hibiki dan Via Hibiki, hobiku... Ah, kurasa cukup sekian perkenalannya.

Mau tahu kenapa aku terus uring-uringan seperti ini? Karena orang di sebelahku? Ya,ya itu benar. Tapi mau tahu kenapa bisa orang di sebelahku ini membuatku jengkel? Akan aku jelaskan.

Dia adalah Athrun Zala, teman baik dari kembaranku Kira, sekelas denganku di Orb High School sejak tahun lalu. Hari pertama masuk sekolah, dia sudah langsung akrab dengan Kira, saudaraku. Kakak.. ehem, kembaranku (aku menolak memanggilnya kakak) itu bahkan lebih sering terlihat berdua dengan Athrun daripada denganku.

Tapiii... Bukan itu yang membuatku jengkel padanya. Penyebabnya adalah, karena dia hanya baik pada Kira. Padaku? Dia menjengkelkan! Selalu berbuat usil padaku, mengataiku tomboy, dan sebagainya. Tapi dia hanya usil padaku, pada gadis lain sikapnya biasa saja. Mungkin dia menganggapku seperti teman lelakinya. Cih...

"Kenapa diam saja dari tadi? Kau kerasukan ya?" ujar Athrun yang berjalan di sampingku dengan pandangan tetap lurus ke depan.

"Enak saja... Aku cuma malas bicara denganmu." ujarku cuek.

Athrun terkekeh, "Benar juga, kau selalu kalah kalau adu pendapat denganku."

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya memanyunkan bibirku kesal. Dia benar juga sih, aku memang tidak pernah menang kalau berdebat dengannya. Aku tidak mau menambah rekor kekalahanku. Melihat sikapku Athrun kembali terkekeh pelan. Kami kembali berjalan dalam diam.

"Hei, kenapa kau cemberut terus sih? Tidak ada salahnya kan berangkat sekolah bersamaku?" Athrun kembali mengajakku bicara.

"Tidak ada salahnya?!" aku berhenti berjalan, Athrun juga ikut berhenti dan menghadap ke arahku, menatapku heran, "Ini salah besar tahu... Kau itu orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku kenal!" ujarku berapi-api.

Athrun terdiam sebentar, kemudian seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. "Hanya kau yang sebal padaku Cagalli, aku tidak sebal padamu."

"Karena kau yang selalu cari masalah duluan denganku, bukan aku! Aku ini korban tahu?! Korban!" aku menaikkan suaraku sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

Masih tetap dengan senyum –bagiku lebih mirip seringai- di wajahnya, dia kembali berkata, "Yah, bukan aku yang mau menjemputmu dari rumahmu pagi-pagi dan mengajakmu berangkat sekolah bersama. Aku hanya menuruti permintaan ibuku." ujar Athrun masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Menyebalkan... "Lagipula sejak semalam kita ini sudah resmi dijodohkan." ucapnya lagi dengan suara yang kelewat tenang.

Yup, dia benar. Satu kenyataan paling memilukan bagiku, gadis nan malang ini adalah, kami sudah dijodohkan!

**Flashback**

Aku, Kira, Ayah dan Ibu sekarang berada di sebuah restoran keluarga yang lumayan terkenal di daerah ini. Tidak terlalu mewah memang, tapi makanan di sini terkenal enak. Kami ke sini sekeluarga karena aku akan diperkenalkan dengan calon tunanganku di masa depan. Ibu pernah bilang ayah dan ibu pria itu adalah teman dekat ayah dan ibu sewaktu masih kuliah. Mereka berpisah saat lulus kuliah dan baru bertemu kembali setahun yang lalu. Saat itulah mereka berniat menjodohkan anak-anak mereka. Aku sih tidak masalah dijodohkan seperti ini, toh tidak ada pria yang kusukai.

"Cagalli, ini Athrun calon tunanganmu. Kalian pasti sudah saling kenal kan?" ujar ibu padaku segera setelah Athrun dan ayah ibunya tiba.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku di tempatku. Kulihat Athrun juga sama kagetnya denganku, dia hanya diam membisu di tempatnya. Tapi tidak lama, karena setelah itu dia tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau yang akan menjadi tunanganku Cagalli." kemudian senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai. Tapi sepertinya yang lain tidak menyadarinya "Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya, calon tunanganku..." seringai itu semakin melebar.

**End of flashback**

Mengingatnya membuatku tambah kesal. Aku masih ingat bagaimana semangatnya Kira saat aku akan ditunangkan. Rupanya dia sudah tahu calonnya, tapi ia rahasiakan, bahkan dari Athrun. Mungkin ibu yang menyuruhnya.

"Hhhh... Diantara sebegitu banyak pria di dunia ini kenapa harus kau yang jadi calon tunanganku?" aku mendesah pelan dan melanjutkan perjalanan yang kemudian diikuti pula oleh Athrun dengan kembali berjalan di sampingku.

"Hei, jangan salah... Kau adalah wanita paling beruntung bisa mendapatkan pria sepertiku. Begini-begini aku cukup populer tahu." ujarnya bangga. "Bahkan ada yang menjulukiku pangeran."

Sombong sekali dia, aku merasa melihat hidungnya semakin memanjang saking benar, dia adalah salah satu pria populer di sekolah. Banyak gadis yang menaruh hati padanya, banyak yang sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada pria ini, tapi menurut kabar yang beredar dia selalu menolak semua gadis itu. Entah apa alasannya, aku tidak terlalu peduli.

"Kalau begitu bersikaplah sesuai dengan julukanmu itu!" kataku dengan kesal.

"Ahahaha... Aku hanya bersikap baik di depan para gadis."

Guratan kecil muncul di dahiku. "Jadi... Kau mau bilang kalau aku bukan seorang gadis, begitu?!" desisku menahan kesal.

Athrun diam sebentar, lalu kembali tersenyum, "Bukan aku loh yang bilang begitu." ujarnya dan kembali melenggang santai.

Kurasakan wajahku memerah menahan amarah dan malu.

"Kau memang menyebalkan...!" aku hampir berteriak histeris padanya kalau tidak ingat di sini adalah jalanan umum.

**End of Cagalli's POV**

Begitulah, pertengkaran dua sejoli ini terus berlanjut. Sepanjang perjalanan Cagalli terus saja dibuat kesal oleh Athrun yang tetap saja memasang wajah tenangnya saat menggoda Cagalli yang membuat gadis itu bertambah kesal.

~##########~

Sore hari, di kediaman Zala

Di salah satu kamar di kediaman Zala ini terlihat seorang pemuda berambut navy blue sedang tiduran di tempat tidurnya tanpa melakukan apapun sedari tadi. Mata emeraldnya hanya memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru tua.

Kamar ini bernuansa biru dengan perabotan yang tidak terlalu banyak memenuhi kamarnya. Hanya ada tempat tidur _king size_ di tengah ruangan dengan dua meja kecil mengapit tempat tidur itu, meja belajar berada di sudut tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tidur, serta sebuah rak buku besar di kamar itu. Sedikitnya perabotan di kamar ini membuat kamar yang luas ini mejadi terlihat semakin lapang.

Merasa bosan, Athrun mengambil i-pod yang terletak di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia memasang headset di telinganya dan mulai mendengarkan musik sambil kembali berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Meski sedang mendengarkan musik, Athrun sebenarnya sedang memikirkan hal lain. Dia sedang memikirkan hubungannya dengan Cagalli. Bagaimana bisa dalam satu malam hubungannya dengan Cagalli jadi seperti ini. Mengingatnya membuat pemuda tampan itu tanpa sadar tersenyum sendiri.

Sebenarnya kemarin waktu diajak menemui calon tunangannya, Athrun sudah menolak. 'Ini gila!' batin Athrun. Pasalnya, ia baru saja diberitahu bahwa ia sebenarnya telah dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis anak dari teman ayah dan ibunya. Ibunya bilang tidak memberitahukannya karena ingin memberikan kejutan pada Athrun. Sang ibu hanya berkata bahwa dirinya sudah mengenal sang gadis. Ibunya juga bilang, kalau dia tidak mau dijodohkan dengan gadis itu dia boleh menolak. Tentu saja Athrun sudah berniat akan menolaknya. Ia sudah menyukai seorang gadis tomboy kembaran dari teman baiknya.

Tapi saat pertemuannya dengan Cagalli semalam, ia benar-benar terkejut, begitu pula dengan Cagalli. Namun ia bisa lebih dahulu mengendalikan dirinya daripada Cagalli yang kelihatan masih syok. Athrun menoleh pada Kira yang sedang tersenyum senang. Rupanya Kira sudah tahu semua ini. Sekedar informasi, hanya Kira yang tahu kalau Athrun menyukai Cagalli.

Sebelum Cagalli sempat mengatakan apapun, Athrun buru-buru berkata, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau yang akan menjadi tunanganku Cagalli." tanpa sadar seulas seringaian mengembang di bibirnya. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya, calon tunanganku..." dengan seringai yang semakin melebar. Athrun terkekeh mengingat bagaimana Cagalli bergidik ngeri melihat seringainya itu. Niatnya untuk membatalkan pertunangan pun sudah hilang entah kemana.

Lamunan Athrun buyar begitu melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok sang ibu yang kemudian memasuki kamarnya.

"Ibu..." Athrun melepas headset di telinganya kemudian duduk di kasurnya.

"Apa Ibu mengganggu?"tanya ibunya. "Ibu sudah mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada jawaban, jadi Ibu masuk saja."

"Tidak mengganggu kok Bu... Aku cuma sedang mendengarkan musik."

"Begitu ya... Oh iya, ibu ingin memberikan ini padamu." Ibunya menyodorkan dua lembar kertas pada Athrun yang diterima oleh Athrun dengan tatapan bingung. "Itu tiket ke taman bermain di kota sebelah, hari minggu ini ajaklah Cagalli pergi ke sana."

"Hah?" Athrun bengong.

"Ajak Cagalli ke sana." ulang ibunya.

"Tapi bu, dia tidak akan mau pergi denganku, apalagi Cuma berdua."

"Kau laki-laki, masa mengajak seorang gadis saja tidak mampu."

"Tapi Bu, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Kami baru tahu kalau kami dijodohkan semalam, dan sekarang sudah harus kencan berdua saja dengannya?"

"Tidak, tidak... Sama sekali tidak terlalu cepat. Via bilang Cagalli itu harus didekati dengan agresif, dia tidak suka pria yang lamban. Kau mau dia diambil orang?"

"... Aku belum bilang kalau aku suka padanya." Athrun memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

"Aku ini ibumu Athrun, Ibu tahu kau menyukainya hanya dengan sekali lihat."

Athrun tidak bisa membalas perkataan ibunya kali ini karena itu memang benar. Jelas sekali bahwa ia menyukai Cagalli dari caranya memperlakukan Cagalli selama ini. Tapi bisa sampai ketahuan secepat ini oleh ibunya, itu diluar perkiraan.

"Naah... Masih ada tiga hari sebelum hari Minggu, berjuanglah anakku, cepat jadikan Cagalli sebagai pacarmu. Hohohoho..." setelah berkata demikian, sang ibu langsung beranjak keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Athrun yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Pacar yah..." Athrun menggumam.

"Ah, nanti saja memikirkan hal itu, yang lebih penting sekarang adalah bagaimana cara mengajaknya?"

TBC

Ehehehe… Gimana? Gimana? Ini fanfic kedua tapi ceritanya masih kayak gini-gini aja. Sebenarnya saya pengen banget buat fanfic dengan setting canon yang timelinenya setelah GSD atau fanfic AU dengan setting kerajaan. Tapi sudah banyak lupa dengan jalan cerita Gundam Seed dan Gundam Seed Destiny, dan terlalu awam tentang kehidupan kerajaan. Jadi, bisanya Cuma bikin yang begini. Kalau ada kesalahan penulisan tolong beritahu saya.

Eh iya, ini Cuma fanfic ringan, jadi jumlah chapternya Cuma tiga atau empat chapter saja. Chapter dua sudah setengah jalan.

Naaaah... Sekarang waktunya revieuuuu... ^o^


End file.
